


Mike's First Car

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Teens being teens, late night adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: Mike and El spend the night driving around and take their relationship to the next level





	

**October 1988**

  
Mike wished he had a camera to capture the look on El's face when he pulled up to the Byers-Hopper residence in his new car.

  
Well technically Nancy's old car. Nancy returned home during Thanksgiving last year and much to Mike's excitement said that she had no use for a car living in New York.

  
"There's traffic all the time, the insurance is crazy high and just last week, Jonathan and I hit a pothole the size Texas! We don't even think it's worth it."

  
Mike excitedly looked at his mother.

  
"Mom, if Nancy and Jonathan really don't want their car anymore, can I have it?"

  
"With your grades right now? Absolutely not."

  
"But mom, they aren't even that bad! C's are still passing." Mike protested.

  
"Not in this house they are. It's because you've been spending too much time with that girl." Ted Wheeler spoke. No one even figured that he was paying attention.

  
"She has a name." he said, glaring. Nancy proceed to kick him underneath the table.

  
Mike decided to bite his tongue and not get into yet another argument, at least on a holiday. After almost a year of a tiring balance between school, friends, family and little here and there jobs when Nancy returned home for the summer his parents presented him with the keys.

  
"Holy crap! They actually let you have it?" El asked, walking up to the passenger side door.

  
"Mm-hmm. Where to, gorgeous?" Mike asked.

  
El blushed underneath the glow of the street lights.

  
"I don't know, handsome." She flirted back. "Surprise me."

  
Pulling away from curb as El buckled in, the two rode off into the chilly mid-October night. El leaned forward and fiddled with the radio until she found a song she liked, a gentle guitar strumming with a melodic voice. Deciding the window wasn't doing the breathtaking scenery justice, El grasped the knob and rolled down the window. Feeling her boyfriend's judging eyes on her she looked at him, acting innocent.

  
"What?" she asked, causing Mike to chuckle.

  
"El it's freezing!"

  
"Just for a few minutes." she said, turning her attention back on the outside. "It's pretty out tonight."

  
Shaking his head with a small smile, Mike turned his attention back on the road.

  
El enjoyed moments like this. As much as she loved to talk, getting to show off all the words she's learned over the years, it was nice to have silence. She learned it was called a comfortable silence, no tension or awkwardness. Not like the time she met Mike's parents for the first time. Snapping out of it, she realized she had no idea where Mike's taking her.

  
"Where are we going?" she asked finally.

  
"I thought you wanted it to be a surprise." Mike said playfully. El gave him a look and Mike chuckled again.

  
"Well I'm starving so I'm gonna grab a bite. Do you want anything?" he asked.

  
El shrugged. "Eh, not really."

 

El giggled, feeding Mike another fry as he drove.

  
"Oh yeah, El. Real funny." Mike said sarcastically.

  
"Mike, come on! He wasn't really going to shoot you!"

  
"Well how am I supposed to know that? I never know when the chief's joking."

  
"I'd never let him hurt you." she said, as sweet as it was honest.

  
"Speaking of your dad, what time do you need to be home?" Mike asked, gazing at the clock that read 10:34 pm.

  
El shoved a handful of fries into her mouth.

  
"Hmm?" she asked, pretending to not hear him.

  
"El please tell me Hopper know's you're out right now." Mike begged.

  
"Hm?"

  
"EL!"

  
"He's working a double shift and won't be home til the morning! It's fine!"

  
"No no no no we are taking you home right now." Mike said, turning on his left signal light.

  
"Mike please! All I want to do is spend the night with my amazing boyfriend, driving around and eating greasy food. Maybe watch the sunrise?" El asked, looking at him with her wide brown eyes.

  
Mike sighed. "If Hop finds out-"

  
"I'll take the blame. Promise."

  
Mike couldn't help but look over at El and he instantly regretted it. Her wavy shoulder length brown hair flowing in the chilly October breeze, eyes as big as saucers and pink lips outward in a pout. He could never say no to that face.

  
"Might as well enjoy the night before your dad kills me." Mike caved.

  
El squealed, throwing her arms around Mike and planting kisses all over his face.

  
"Hey! No distracting the driver. Can I have a bite of my burger?" he asked.

  
El reached into the paper bag and took a bite of the burger before holding it up to Mike.

  
"Hey! You said you weren't hungry!"

  
"I said not really." she corrected.

 

 

"And then Dustin was like 'I thought you said a dozen eggs!'" Mike said, chest quaking with laughter and El was laughing just as hard.

  
Mike and El laid on the hood his car up on a hill, headlights on as El curled up to him as he ran his fingers through her hair. The two of them successfully zipped their coats together to form a makeshift blanket as the radio played softly.

  
"Did he get in trouble?" El asked.

  
"Detention every Wednesday for a month!" causing them both to laugh harder.

  
After a few minutes they both calmed down. Mike looked down at El and she looked up at him.

  
"What?" she asked.

  
"Nothing. Just can't help but stare." he noted and El slapped his chest lightly.

  
Mike was about to protest when El pulled away, looking distracted.

  
"El?" Mike asked, becoming alert instantly.

  
"Do you hear that?" she asked.

  
"No...?" he trailed off.

  
She turned around and used her powers on the radio. A familiar soft piano grew louder.

  
"Oh no!" Mike said, exasperatedly with a smile.

  
"Mike! Do it do it! Please."

  
"El no." Mike said, sliding off hood to change the station.

 

"Mike wait-"

  
Mike suddenly stood in the headlights, fist up to his mouth like a microphone. El remember she walked in on Nancy standing on her bed with the same stance, singing Madonna.

  
_Lady_  
_When you're with me I'm smiling_  
_Give me woah-oh all your love_  
_Your hands build me up when I'm sinking_  
_Touch me and my troubles all fade_

  
El smiled widely as she watched her boyfriend flipped his long black hair back dramatically.

  
_Lady_  
_From the moment I saw you_  
_Woah-oh all alone_  
_You gave all the love that I needed_  
_She's so shy like a child who has grown_  
_You're my_

  
Mike then proceeded slammed himself to his knees, pretending to play the guitar as the song picked up.

  
_Lady of the morning_  
_Love shines in your eyes_  
_Sparkling, clear and lovely_  
_You're my lady_

  
El looked adoringly at her dork of a boyfriend. He never ceased to amaze her and the fact that he'd do anything for her, especially geek out to a song the boys endlessly teased her about, made her heart swell.

  
El's smiled suddenly dropped and she realized something.

  
_Lady, turn me on when I'm lonely_  
_Show me all your charms_  
_Evenings when you lay down beside me_  
_Take me gently into your arms_

  
"Mike." she said, barley above a whisper.

  
He didn't hear her over the music and continued to put on the show for her.

  
"Mike!" she yelled and he instantly stopped, looking at her with concern.

  
"El?"

  
"I love you." she whispered again. Mike hopped up and rushed over to El, half climbing onto the hood.

  
"El are you okay? El?"

  
"Mike, I love you."

  
Time seemed to slow down, everything but them becoming insignificant. The only thing that mattered was each other.

  
And why the hell Mike wasn't answering her.

  
El then started to panic. She never knew when to say the right thing and when she did, she just spoke. Joyce called it being blunt. She would then joke and say "You really are Hop's kid."

  
She wouldn't say it if she didn't mean it. Nancy told her that love was complicated, but you know it when you feel it and she did.

  
And then all of El's troubled faded as Mike said something so Mike like.

 

"Are you sure?" he breathed.

  
El laughed, relief flowing through her. She lifted a hand, delicately stroking his porcelain cheek and thumb brushing over those damn freckles she loved so much.

  
"Yes Mike. I'm sure." she said, laughing slightly.

  
Mike's face broke out into a wide smile.

  
"I love you too El." he said.

  
"Really?" El breathed.

  
Mike nodded happily, their foreheads now touching.

  
"Cool." she said.

  
Mike chuckled.

  
"Cool."

  
El leaned forward and pressed her freezing pink lips to his pouty ones. Mike quickly responded, kissing her back.

  
_Your my lady of the morning_  
_Love shines in your eyes_  
_Sparkling, clear, and lovely_  
_You're my lady_

  
El played with the hair at the nape of his neck and Mike smiled into the kiss. His eyebrows raised as El slid back onto the hood, hand still on the back of his neck. Never the less, Mike crawled up the hood with her, settling on his knees, dangerously close to being between her legs. After a few minutes, they were almost in their original positions. Mike rested his head in one hand with El 's head resting on his other arm, lips moving in sync.

  
_Lady of the morning_  
_Love shines in your eyes_  
_Sparkling, clear, and lovely_  
_You're my... lady_

  
"I love you." he said between kisses.

  
"I love you."

  
The sudden sound of a police siren caused them both to jump apart, Mike sliding off the car and onto the ground.

  
"Mike!" El yelled, quickly sitting up.

  
Mike quickly got up, staring like a dear in headlights. The couple were drowned in red and blue flashing lights, looking over at a stone faced Chief Jim Hopper.

  
"El! In the car now." he said, voice booming.

  
El turned to look at Mike.

  
"Now!"

  
She quickly slid off the car and walked over to the police truck. El climbed into the passenger seat, nervously biting her lip.

  
"Wheeler!" Hop yelled.

  
Mike flinched.

  
"Y-yes sir?"

  
Hopper said nothing as he stared at the sixteen year old boy he just caught making out with his daughter. Not taking his eyes off Mike, Hopper climbed into the car. Mike let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and got into his own car. Glancing one last time as El and Hopper backed away, he saw El with a small smile on her face.

  
"Love you." she mouthed and Mike chuckled with a wide smile.

  
That night he told the guys over super-com about what happened.

  
"Dude, Hop's gonna kill you." Dustin said, a smile in his voice.

  
"Yeah." Mike said, dreamily.

  
He didn't care. Cause she loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first Mike/El fanfic, but I've blown through all the fics on this site I said "Might as well make my own!"
> 
> No but I have so many fanfic ideas that I needed to make a folder and I'm proud to mark this complete :)


End file.
